


Oh god

by Imachickennugget



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is jealous, Jealousy, New Student, New guy - Freeform, chat is jealous, ill add more tags laterz, im not that good at writing stuff, jelly - Freeform, marrinette is literally going to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imachickennugget/pseuds/Imachickennugget
Summary: Marinette has finally got over her crush on Adrien (or mostly) and as soon as she is done with boys of course a gorgeous new guy has to ruin it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea wha I’m writing I’m probably shot at this

Marinette is a 16 year old mess in every way imaginable. Well now she was one mess down and 1000 more to go after she half got over her crush over Adrien , well she doesn’t stutter as much. Alya let out a sigh after she just finished her rant about how school meals were overpriced and then realised that Marinette wasn’t listening at all. And all Nino said was “hmm”. Marinette was quickly snapped out of her trance as Alya shouted at her for dropping her piece of pasta that was on her fork and she quickly felt something warm on her lap and shrieked as soon as she realised her trousers were stained while fumbling for some tissues. “Great” she just managed to mumble out. “Girl, are you okay? You always seem to shut down after class and forget the meaning of talking? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Marinette managed to wipe the stained spot “ No,no don’t worry I’m just half asleep since I couldn’t sleep last night. I’m just a-okay”. “If you say so” Alya shot a unconvinced look. Marinette was just flat out tired from these Akuma attacks especially since today there was an attack in 2 in the morning and wondered if Hawk Moth even sleeps.

Adrien walked over to their table after returning from the bathroom (probably talking to Plagg after he was nagging him for some cheese) and Nino managed to blurt our “Dude you look awful you need to tell your old man to stop making you work so hard.” Adrien scoffed “Gee thanks” and before Nino was about to say something apolegetic the bell rung and everyone scurried to class.

Madame Bustier was marking everyone in and she came upon a new name and said “Well class I think we are going to have someone new in our class tommorow by the name of uhm.. Liam.” Which caused a kerfuffle of noise in the classroom. Marinette turned round to find Alya who was tugging her shirt “Well lookie here we got another guy, maybe this guy might just be as good as Adrien” she said with a giggle. Marinnete groaned “Ugh I don’t swoon over every guy and besides I got over Adrien” “Uhuh” The class was quickly shushed and they started their English lesson.

Mari was a bit too tired and as soon as the bell rung she just said her goodbyes and left and smacked her head into her bed. She was so tired that she just fell asleep there and then. To just be woke up by being called for dinner by her mother and Tikki who was tapping her head lightly.”Marinette wake up! Marinette!!”  
“Sorry Tiki, I’m just a bit.. or a lot tired”  
“Well you can’t sleep forever since Hawkmoth can attack anytime”  
“Seriously, doesn’t the guy sleep”  
“Maybe have a cold shower so you would feel.. well..less tired?  
Marinnet just nodded and headed downstairs.

After she was done she went straight to the shower and the cold water pricked her skin and decided she didn’t like it and filled the tub with warm hot water. She scrubbed her skin with her strawberry infused shampoo and decided maybe she sould do more and found some face masks in her bathroom. She looked less dead and tired and if she wanted to be less dead she should go to sleep.

She woke up in a great mood because she was one well rested and two, there was no Akumas and she thought it was all to good to be true until she realised she forgot to do her physics homework and it was her 5th lesson so she had lunch to do it unless she was faced with another Akuma. Deciding to be optimistic she got out of bed and cringed at her ruined trousers from yesterday and she looked in her wardrobe for something else and the only thing she found was a pink dress with black cats on the bottom( I’ll insert a pic if anyone wants to see it)it covered her sleeves but she wore a black kimono over it as it was a bit chilly in autumn/fall.

She made it to school and just made out a whistle from Alya. “Girl how come you glowed up today what is this about!?!?” She said it with a wink  
“I know what your thinking but no I just slept earlier and had to change clothes!”  
She huffed and crossed her arms

Adrien stepped out his car and caught a glimpse of Marinette and she was wearing a soft pink dress with cats on the bottom and it made his face go a bit pink and quickly whipped his head around and walked out towards the girls. “Hey girls, wow Marinette you look nice”   
“Thank you I made his dress a while back in the summer And considering what had happened to my trouser I kind of just wore this instead”  
“Wow Mari you made that!” Nino interrupted  
“Yeh..” the bell rung 

They all sat in their seats and Marinette thought since this is one of the days she is actually early she should finish her sketches from a few days back. She fished out her sketchbook and opened it to a page where she was sketching a pair of pjs. Alya sat down beside her and saw her design “oh my good girl marinette I would pay you money for a pair of those pjs of my own , really you should open your own online store”  
“Really, you think people would buy my designs”   
“Yeh and since they are ladybug and chat noir themed I bet I can promote them on the ladybug”  
“I’ll think about it and it would be a good for me in many way, thanks Alya”  
She was then interrupted by Ms Bustier who coughed and said “ This is Liam everyone and he is from Canada so he knows french”  
“Hi everyone” his voice was as smooth as syrup Marinettes heart was clenched tight  
He was drop dead gorgeous with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes . Marinette thought she died in her spot 20 times over  
“Well Liam you can go sit at the back as there is a free spot there”  
He moved from the front and winked in Marinetted direction and marinette gulped.  
“Oh good god he is gorgeous” Alya whispered   
“Hey! You have a boyfriend” Nino proteseted   
Marinette just had a heart attack and she died.


	2. Poor cinnamon roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really bad at writing sorry (to no one in particular)

Marinette woke up or looked up and looked back at him just to see that he gave her a wink and realised she is going to be in big trouble.

Marinette just looked back and turned round to many faces staring at her. Marinette did not usually swoon every hot guy but the way he smiled and looked at her made her heart want to jump out. Lucky for her if she did swoon she can still talk unlike when she talked to Adrien in her earlier years. 

Adrien looked at the new guy and he was sure he knew this guy from somewhere. Maybe one of his photo shoots. Yes it's probably that. Over the years he and Marinette because GoOd FrIeNds and she stopped stuttering so that was good.. to him. Now he knew lots of things about Marinette, she liked the colour pink, her favourite game is Ultimate metcha strike and oddly enough she is extremely strong for a clumsy person and apparently that's due to helping in the bakery. So when the guy gave her a wink he had to be a bit protective make sure he does nothing to her..right?

Soon enough break time came around and everybody started exiting the classroom. Marinette was just packing her stuff up when she got tapped on the shoulder by the new guy  
"Hi.. I'm Liam.. you know the new guy wait you already knew that.. sorry I wanted to ask if you could help me around the school since I'm new and you have a nice face... I mean you look friendly"

Marinette glanced over to Alya who was talking to the boys and seemed to not notice her.

"Yes.. sure I'm Marinette" she gave a hand out and Liam took it shaking it.

"So.. what did you want help with?"

"I really still don't know the way around my classrooms and I've heard I've got the same classes as the class representative who was supposed to help me but I'm not sure who that is?

"Well lucky for you I am the class representative and I would be more than happy to help"

"Great! Thank you Marinette"

Liam left but two steps in he didn't know where he was going and realised he should have asked her but then he heard his name being repeatedly called.

Marinette went up to him and asked if he would join her table as he doesn't have anyone else at the moment.

The gang sat at a table in cafeteria at the back waiting for Marinette and Adrien was wondering where she went as he kind of was thirdweeling with Nino and Alya. 

Soon his prayers were answered when he saw the head of dark midnight hair. Marinette had ditched her pigtails ages ago as they were childish so she mostly wore her hair in a ponytail or bun. After she was being followed by the new guy which left Adrien hoping he would not sit down on the table.

"Hi guys I'm Liam and Im sure you guys were in my class and I would love to make as many friends as I can"

"I'm Alya and this is my Boyfriend Nino and that is Adrien"

"So..... Do you live round here?" Adrien asked

"I recently moved in a house with my older brother and Parents. I live near that bakery with the gold and black sign on it."

"Oh that's where Marinette lives!"

"Nino we don't tell people we barely know where our friends live" 

"Oh yeh sorry.. so what do you do for fun?"

"I don't really have time to do thing for fun because I usually used to model in Advertisments when I lived in Canada but I do like drawing when I do have the free time'

"That's how I know you! Remember that perfume ad we did in Ontario"

"Oh I remember that"

They continued chatting all the while Adrien sat there trying to not get angry because for some reason he did not like that the new guy could be friends with them. It could ruin the friend group.What if the new guy became best friends with Nino so then he wouldn't have a best friend or what if he and Marinette got together which meant he had no one and they would all go on double dates . The idea made him angry and thank god the bell rung which signalled the end of break.

The day ended up with all of his friends talking to him and he felt left out even though Marinette and Nino occasionally checked up on him.

He was fed up and scared that the new guy might be better than him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use and wayy too much and I'm crap at writing


End file.
